


Between Us

by cardboardbox



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, multiple AUs, oneshots, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardbox/pseuds/cardboardbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cake and Mashton oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sober ||Cake||

Luke stared into the glass of whiskey that he hadn't been drinking for the past hour.  His best friend Ashton dragged him here, but after a few drinks, he left Luke on his own.  The blonde glanced at the dance floor to see Ashton and a lilac-haired boy practically sucking each other's faces off.  Luke rolled his blue eyes and took a sip of his drink.  He didn't want that in a relationship.  He wanted someone kind and sweet who was faithful and trustworthy.  Someone he knew would be there to save him if he needed help.  He looked around the bar, his eyes landing on a boy across the hall.  Suddenly his throat went dry despite the whiskey he just drank.  The boy had dark hair and warm, chocolate eyes.  His skin was tan and a few tattoos were evident under his nirvana t-shirt. He looked Luke's way and met his eye. He began walking towards the blonde. "Hey. What's your name?" he asked when he got there. "Luke. And yours?"

"Calum. Tell me, Luke, what team do you play for?"

Luke smiled at the way the question was asked. "The gay one."

Calum nodded. "Me too. Do you wanna dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Luke grinned, taking his hand. "Gladly."

Calum led Luke onto the dance floor just as a new song came on. The kiwi boy's eyes lit up. "I love this song!" he said, giggling. They danced together for awhile before Calum said, "I want to take you somewhere. Would you come with me?"

"It depends on where you take me, but most likely. As long as you don't drag me into an alley to kill me or something."

Calum laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. It's just a really special place to me and I'd love if I could bring you to see it."

"Then let's go."

Luke figured even though he had something to drink, he was only slightly intoxicated and they would be fine driving. They got into Calum's car and drove away from the bar and the city out onto a hill surrounded by trees. Between the trees was a clearing where Calum parked. The two climbed onto the hood which was still warm from driving. The sky was filled with thousands of stars and the moon was a visible sliver ghosting the tree tops. "Wow," Luke mumbled. "This is beautiful."

"I've never taken anyone here, but I really like you, so I thought you should be the first."

Luke blushed. He was incredibly insecure about himself and felt like nobody could ever like him—he wasn't that special. So he chuckled and said, "You don't mean that, you're probably drunk and are using this to get me in bed."

Calum turned on his side, hovering over Luke. "How could you think that?"

The blonde shrugged. "I'm just some guy. Nobody likes me and nobody ever will."

"I like you."

Luke looked at Calum before returning his gaze to the sky. "And I'd never use you just for sex. I don't believe in that kind of stuff."

They slipped into silence for a few moments. Then Luke abruptly broke it. "Calum, can I kiss you?"

He didn't even respond before leaning down and kissing Luke first. There was no tongue, it wasn't heated, just a sweet, tender kiss. When Calum pulled away, he smiled. "Do you believe I like you now?"

"I'm warming up to it. But you still could be drunk and not remember any of this or me. People always forget about me."

"But, Luke," Calum said, giggling. "I didn't have anything to drink."


	2. Cabby ||Mashton||

Ashton ran his hands through his curly hair, sighing heavily. It had been a stressful day at work. His boss had yelled at him, his coworkers ignored him, he had even been blamed for stealing the copy machine (which, as he had pointed out, was exactly where it had been the day before). Trying to wave down a taxi in a busy city like this was difficult, almost impossible. And with the traffic, every cab was probably full. Just as Ashton was about to give up, a shiny black taxi pulled up to the curb in front of him. He pulled open the door and stepped inside. The cabby was a young man with an eyebrow piercing and aquamarine hair and, Ashton had to admit, he was quite attractive. "Where to?" he asked, green eyes reflected in the overhead mirror as he looked at Ashton. "Um," he said, still a little dazed, "1836 Westminster street please." 

The cabby smiled. "Alright."

They pulled away from the curb, taking off down the street. "Mind if I ask you your name?" the cab driver spoke up suddenly. "I'm Ashton."

"Michael."

They drove in an awkward silence and Ashton took the time to look out the window. He watched as they passed the intersection where they were supposed to turn. "Um, Michael, we passed the turn..." Ashton pointed out. The colored-haired lad just smirked. "I know." he replied making Ashton's stomach flip with nervousness. "Why didn't you turn?" Ashton asked in honest curiosity. 

"You're cute." 

Ashton blushed at the compliment. "T-thanks, but why—"

"That's why.  I want to know more about you." 

Ashton just sank further into his seat and covered his blushing face in his hands. "Oh." was all he muttered. 

After a few minutes of conversation, they pulled into Ashton's driveway. Michael turned around to face Ashton which caused the curly haired boy to blush at the close proximity.  "Can I see your phone for a second?"  

Ashton just nodded, pulling his phone out and handing it to Michael.  He quickly typed something into the phone and gave it back.  "Text me, yeah?"

"Y-yeah."

Ashton opened the door and walked to his house, his mind spinning and dreaming up possibilities between him and Michael.


	3. Can't Remember ||Cake&Mashton||

The night was still young, most teenagers claimed, as the music boomed through the speakers. Calum wasn't one of those teenagers. He was already quite tired from waving away a few girls and pouring his heart onto the dance floor. He had lost track of the boys for awhile now, and he was too exhausted to go look for them. Plus, he wasn't in the mood to talk. Calum took a sip of his drink as a girl walked up to him, twirling her black hair around her finger, a huge grin on her face. "You're Calum Hood." she said. No shit. Calum didn't like the look of this girl. She had big hips, a tiny waist, and obviously fake boobs. She was wearing barely anything and had way too much makeup on. It was caked onto her face, filing in her pores unnaturally. "Wanna dance?" she asked, turning a bit to side as if to find a better angle for him to look at her. "No thanks, I'm taken." 

The girl's grin faltered for a millisecond, but quickly returned. It was starting to freak him out. "That's never stopped me before."

"Oh so you're saying you sleep with guys who already have girlfriends? That's fucked up." 

She huffed, clearly done with his rejection and she walked away. He let out a breath. "Get a life, bitch." he muttered to himself. He looked to the dance floor to see his friend Ashton basically eating someone's face. After Calum looked closer, he realized how familiar the boy's lilac hair was. Michael. Calum grinned, knowing they liked each other. And who wouldn't smile, Mashton is life. After obsessing over their heated make out session like a crazed fanboy, he continued looking around. His brown eyes fell on an awkward blond, standing in the corner alone. He was wearing a red flannel, nirvana shirt, and black ripped skinny jeans. Calum took the last sip of his drink before standing up and walking towards the blue-eyed beauty. "Damn. You look amazing." the dark-haired lad complimented, making the breadstick's cheeks flush pink. "You're such a penguin! Penguin. Penguin. Penguinpenguinpenguinpenguinpenguinpenguinpeeeeeennnnnggggguuuuuiiiiinnnn!" he giggled. Apparently he was drunk.  Calum smiled a little.  "Luke, do you ship Mashton?" he asked, thinking up a conversation.  "Yeah.  I ship cake more though.  CAKE IS LIFE!!" the boy slurred.  Calum blushed, but hid it well.  "Look at them,"

Luke looked past Calum's shoulder to see Ashton and Michael making out heavily on the dance floor.  "FINALLY!!!" Luke shouted, but only Calum could hear him over the loud music.  Luke giggled again and it made Calum grin, little crinkles appearing by his eyes.  "So, do you wanna dance, Cally Cakes?" Luke questioned, grabbing his hand.  Well that was new.  "Sure."

Calum led Luke to the massive gathering in the middle of the room—sweaty bodies swaying to the beat.  A fast song came on just as they arrived.  Luke stood behind Calum, wrapping his arms around his hips.  He began grinding their hips together, earning a moan from the kiwi boy. Luke lowered his head, kissing Calum's neck.  The dark-haired boy gasped at the touch, but didn't tell him to stop.  Luke nipped at the skin, blowing on the mark he had created gently.  Calum whimpered.  "Should we take this back to the hotel?" Luke asked, his breath hitting Calum's ear and making him shiver.  He nodded and Luke dragged him out of the party to his car.  When they got to the hotel room, Luke fumbled with the keys; his hands were shaking.  He opened the door to their shared room and locked it behind them.  As soon as the blonde turned around, Calum took over and pushed him up against the wall.  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Calum woke up to the warm, American sun shining in his face.  He checked the time on his phone—8:30 am.  He groaned, turning over on his side to be met with a peaceful Luke sleeping beside him.  Calum smiled at him, lightly pecking his nose and he got up to get dressed.  He knew Michael wasn't an early person and that Ashton would wake him up.  And the first thing that boy wanted when he woke up was food.  Calum threw on a shirt and his jeans from the night before, pulling on his vans in a hurry.  He went downstairs to the hotel dining room and spotted Michael and Ashton at one of the tables, eating yogurt, eggs, and bacon.  "Bro, where's your shirt?" was the first thing Ashton said when Calum sat down at the table.  He looked down to see he wasn't wearing his Maine shirt from the night before as he had thought.  "Oh shit."  

"Hey guys."  

Calum's breath hitched quietly when he heard Luke's morning voice.  The blond sat beside him, placing a plate of pancakes on the table.  "What the hell happened last night?" Ashton asked.  Calum mentally chuckled remembering Ashton completely wasted as he and Michael made out. "I have the biggest headache."

"Yeah, I need an aspirin, my head's killing me." Michael agreed, a hand on his forehead. Calum anxiously waited, hoping the lilac-haired boy wouldn't ask anything about what happened. "Hey Calum, who was that guy from last night anyway?" 

Dammit.

Calum choked a little on his waffles, but remembered to chew. "Dunno." he lied. "Hold on. Calum isn't that your shirt?" Ashton asked, pointing at Luke. "And isn't that..." Michael added, a finger extended towards Calum. "Luke's?"

The boy shrugged.  "Luke wears my stuff all the time."

"Yeah, but that's what you were wearing when we went to the party and after you went home with that guy."  

Why did Ashton always have to figure everything out? And how the hell did he remember what they were wearing, but not his interaction with Michael?  "I just got up and threw something on, and it was this."  

They all fell silent and Calum saw Luke glance at him a few times, making him nervous.  Only Luke knew that nobody, not even his girl or boyfriend could wear his Maine shirt.  But there Luke was, wearing it in front of him.  "So, guys, remember anything from last night?" Luke asked.  Ashton coughed a single time, but nothing more than that.  Still, Calum found it suspicious and had to bite back a grin.  Maybe he hadn't been as drunk as everyone thought.  Michael shook his head and the hope in Ashton's eyes faded fast.  Calum noticed and decided to play match-maker for his fellow band members.  "You don't remember anything, do you Ashton?"  

He watched the older boy blush furiously and he knew he had succeeded.  "Ash?" Michael asked in concern, placing his hand on Ashton's comfortingly.  "U-um...I d-d-do remember s-something..." his voice hushed to almost a whisper.  Calum couldn't help smirking.  "And what would that be?" 

Ashton looked up at Calum and saw his smirk.  "You remember too!" he said incredulously.  Now it was Calum's turn to blush.  "He remembers!" the drummer said, smiling.  "Who was the guy?" Ashton asked innocently.  "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'll tell them who you went home with."

"I'll tell them who you made out with if you tell them."

"I'll tell Luke."

"I'll tell Michael."

"Can one of you please tell us what the hell is going on?" Michael interjected.  There was an unrecognizable overlap of 'he made out with Michael' and 'he went home with Luke'.  "What?" both boys said at the same time. Calum grabbed Luke and pulled him away to a corner as Ashton did the same to Michael. "Okay. Luke, I don't know if you remember anything from last night—"

"I don't."

"—but you got pretty drunk, so probably not. Basically..." Calum took a deep breath. "You said you shipped cake and asked if I wanted to dance and I said yes. Things got a bit heated and you asked if I wanted to go back to the hotel which we did."

Luke blushed furiously, his blue eyes wide. So that was why his bum was hurting this morning. "Calum," was all he could say. "Luke, I'm not entirely sure, but I think you like me."

The blond nodded slowly. "I do. I like you a lot."

"And I like you too."

Luke smiled, a spark of excitement in his eyes. Calum gently kissed his lips before taking his hand and going back to the table. Michael and Ashton appeared moments later, both blushing and smiling like mad. "Did you tell him?" Calum asked. "Did YOU tell him?" Ashton replied. Luke giggled before nodding while Calum just rolled his eyes fondly. Michael nodded as well. "So what does this make us?" Luke asked innocently. "Whatever we want." Calum replied.


	4. Drunk On You ||Cake||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure whether I take this one seriously or not. Really short. Kinda weird, do not judge. The ending's a little cheesy. But cheesy is what I do best.
> 
> :)

Once there was a guy named Luke and he was a tall awkward blonde. His best friend was Calum, a slightly shorter but older brunette. The two were inseparable, but Luke couldn't help developing a little crush on Calum. Okay, maybe a big crush, but still. Calum was straight, Luke was straight (no he's not, he's such an idiot), they were best mates and he wouldn't want to lose their friendship after so long. One night, Luke and Calum went to a bar with their other friends Michael and Ashton. Calum got a bit drunk and Luke a little bit more after seeing some guy trying to flirt with Calum. Since the blonde was in no way fit to drive, Calum took him back to the hotel and helped him out of the car. "Hey, Caaaaallllllly...wanna hear a seeeecret?" Luke slurred. "Sure."

The blonde giggled, gripping the brunette for support. "I'm gay, SHHHH don't tell anyone!"

Calum blushed because he was gay as well but hadn't come out to anyone yet. Luke giggled again, nuzzling his face into Calum's neck. "And guess what else, Caaaaallllllly..."

"What?"

"I love you. A whole lot! I love you—" he held his arms out wide, "—this much! And not just in a friend way..." 

He suddenly gasped. "Mike was right! We should've named the band bromance!" 

Calum chuckled. "Do /you/ wanna hear a secret, Lukey Wukey?"

He nodded. Calum bit his lip, but grinned. "I love you too. And not just in a friend way." 

Luke's ice blue eyes immediately went from staring at Calum to staring at his lips. "Hey Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Calum nodded while smiling and Luke dipped his head down, connecting their lips. He pulled away for a second before descending again and again. Things became heated and Luke moaned as Calum pulled at his hair. There was tongue and it was so amazingly good, they ended up taking things a whole lot further. And maybe Luke wasn't so drunk on the alcohol and more drunk on Calum.


End file.
